


Insomnia / Бессонница

by space_slasher



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Continuation of chapter 253, Hot make-out session, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: После возвращения шторм застаёт Мо Гуань Шаня не в лучшем положении: он вынужден провести ночь у Хэ Тяня и столкнуться с беспокоящими его чувствами.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Insomnia / Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885987) by [kruder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruder/pseuds/kruder). 



> hot make-out….. если вы понимаете, о чём я /подмигивающий смайлик/
> 
> как известно, нельзя разделять китайские имя и фамилию, но надеюсь, вы простите эту небольшую вольность. 
> 
> к слову, вы всегда можете пройтись по ссылке на оригинальную работу и оценить её! всё мы знаем насколько важен фидбэк. я верю в вас.

На улице штормовой дождь. Капли разбиваются и стекают вниз по большим окнам, рисуя каждый раз новый узор. В одну реку дважды не войдёшь — всплывает мысль. Под властью ветра и гравитации дорожки меняют направление; объединяются или, наоборот, расходятся, чтобы никогда не встретиться; непредсказуемо изменяют форму. Единственные звуки вокруг — настойчивые удары капель дождя о стекло и скулящий вой ветра, обтекающего край здания. Хаос шторма завораживает, гипнотизирует и почти успокаивает. Скорее всего в обычные дни эти ощущения принесли бы удовлетворение: лежать в сухой и тёплой постели, и прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон зарыться в подушку и выдохнуть от облегчения.

Но сейчас это выводит Мо Гуань Шаня из себя. Он лежал в темноте, рассматривая водяные узоры на окне, уже казалось чёртову вечность. Из-за тупого шторма он был здесь, а не в такой знакомой, крошечной и уютной кровати у _себя_ дома. Мо закрывает глаза и в последний раз пытается дышать глубоко, в ритм воображаемым волнам на воображаемом море — трюк, которому научила его мама, чтобы справиться с гневом и бессонницей. Несколько минут спустя он, раздраженно, но тихо рычит и открывает глаза. Это дерьмо не работает. Оно никогда не работает.

Его глаза жжёт, держать их открытыми стоит больших усилий, но он продолжает пялиться в потолок, где тени текущей воды отражаются в аритмичных рисунках. В глубине своего сознания он знает: это вовсе не дождь не даёт ему заснуть, не шум ветра или чужой диван, на котором он лежит. Или даже не то, что он полностью одет. Лежа в звонко стучащей тишине, когда сон крадётся по краю, слишком далёкому краю, чтобы поглотить его, Шань чувствует _его_ присутствие через полкомнаты. Мо стонет и прижимает ладони к глазам.

Он вернулся. После дней и недель молчания: ни звонков, ни спокойной-ночи-сообщений, ни ответа на многочисленное «где ты?». Ничего. Мо Гуань Шань притворялся, что ему было плевать. Притворялся, что ему стало только легче: эта заноза в заднице наконец исчезла, а жизнь пошла как прежде. Но играть безразличие стало сложнее, когда Хэ Тянь поселился у него во снах. Тот первый раз в больнице серьёзно напугал Мо. Какого чёрта ему бы снился Тянь? Особенно _в этом_ смысле. Это — совершенно и абсолютно неправильно, предательство воображения, лажа, ошибка его испорченных синапсов из-за болеутоляющих, незнакомое окружение больницы, или, может быть, последствие травмы? Он пытался успокоить себя со всей свойственной ему силой отрицания и рационализма, но после того, как это случилось во второй, третий разы, Шань был на грани отчаяния. Он не хотел ничего из этого. Ни странных снов, ни постыдного стояка посреди ночи. Блять… Этот ублюдок!

Мо Гуань Шань никогда не влюблялся, и на это были причины: ему нечего было предложить, он не заслуживал любви и не мог дать её взамен — это лежало на поверхности. Мо был убеждён, что непривлекателен как снаружи, так и внутри. Вера в это была безосновательна, но каким-то образом прочно укоренилась в самовосприятии, принося неуверенность по отношению к противоположному полу. Он глазел на девушек в коротких шортах и замечал их растущую грудь с тем же застенчивым восторгом, что и большинство парней, но никогда не мог набраться смелости для следующего шага. В то время как его друзья начинали встречаться, тесно обниматься, целоваться и, может, засовывать свои руки в лифчики или женские трусики, Гуань Шань стоял в стороне, наблюдая за всем с отдалённой, но разрушающей злостью. Он говорил себе, что просто не встретил ещё ту единственную; девушку, которая, взяв за руку, заставила бы его сердце вспыхнуть, с которой всё шло бы легко и естественно. Девушку, победившую бы счастьем и нежностью все его страхи и проблемы. Его душа бы трепетала, дыхание бы сбивалось каждый раз, стоило увидеть её улыбку, а сердце бы пропускало удар, когда он невольно находил бы её в толпе. Это изменило бы его мысли и мир вокруг. Это нравилось бы его разуму и члену одновременно.

Но, к его ужаснейшим страданиям, последние месяцы показали, что, не беря во внимание условие счастья-нежности, Хэ Тянь подходил на роль этой девушки по всем пунктам, включая членно-притягательную-часть. Мо Гуань Шань никогда не чувствовал себя так безнадёжно. Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы продолжить отрицать, подавляя каждую мысль о Тяне и хороня свои чувства глубоко внутри, надеясь, что они просто растворятся, если игнорировать их достаточно долго.

* * *

Появившись из ниоткуда, Хэ Тянь стоял перед воротами школы этим утром. Дым выходил из его приоткрытых губ и клубился вокруг, одна рука была глубоко в кармане — он ждал его. _Его_ , Мо Гуань Шаня, когда мимо проходили все эти девушки, застенчиво поглядывающие на него. Это заставило табун мурашек пройтись по спине. Но так как побег был в приоритете, когда дело касалось эмоциональных потрясений, Шань немедленно сделал шаг назад — удача никогда не была на его стороне, как и тогдашний шанс остаться незамеченным. Хэ Тянь потушил сигарету и направился прямо к нему, улыбаясь всё шире и шире с каждым шагом. Мо Гуань Шань невольно напрягся, когда рука Тяня обернулась вокруг его плеч, притягивая ближе. Сердце Шаня забилось как сумасшедшее, вдруг стало очень жарко, и краснота с шеи добралась до лица. Чтобы скрыть своё смущение, он прикрылся маской раздражения.

— Малыш Мо… Как спалось?

— Отъебись.

— Разве так благодарят своего рыцаря в сияющих доспехах?

— …

— Так и думал, — он наклонился так близко, что Шань мог чувствовать прикосновение его дыхания — мята и сигаретный дым — к своей коже. Близко. _Чертовски близко._

— Приходи сегодня ко мне, я соскучился по твоему рагу.

— Отвали. У меня нет на это времени.

Хэ Тянь только улыбнулся и сжал его плечо, перед тем как пойти на выход из школы. Мо Гуань Шань впился в него взглядом, проводя пальцами по месту, где только что была рука Тяня. Сильно сжал — ещё одно напоминание о его силе и тихой угрозе в случае отказа от предложения. Ухмыляясь, Хэ Тянь добавил:

— Ты придёшь. Я спас твой зад, помнишь?

В конце концов, конечно же, он пришёл. Он бы всегда приходил; говорил себе тысячу раз, что не хочет и делает это против своей воли, только потому что иначе Хэ Тянь надерёт ему зад — но всё равно приходил бы. Пора бы уже привыкнуть к этим мыслям, но в то же время Мо чувствовал, что это было совсем неправдой; что, несмотря на упрямство и постоянные молитвы, его стены скоро сломаются.

— Надо же, я правда скучал по твоей готовке: это рагу — лучшее. Когда-нибудь ты должен научить меня готовить.

Хэ Тянь удовлетворённо вздохнул, покончив со второй огромной порцией риса и тушеного мяса. Мо Гуань Шань только молча кивнул. Весь вечер он чувствовал напряжение и стресс, раздражаясь даже больше обычного, и то огрызался на каждый комментарий Тяня, то хранил молчание, хмурив брови. Собственная уязвимость и неспособность справиться с ситуацией раздражала: он не знал, что ответить. _Я скучал по тому, чтобы готовить для тебя?_ Чертовски сильно. _Я скучал по тому, как ты меня используешь?_ Ни за что. _Я скучал по тебе…_ Заткнись нахер. Заскрипев зубами, он приказал своему мозгу перестать играть с ним.

Мо не знал, был ли Хэ Тянь в курсе его ментальной борьбы: он выглядел расслабленным и легкомысленным, как и всегда. Самоуверенный мудак. Шань очень хотел, как можно скорее оказаться дома, поэтому быстро начал убирать грязную посуду, когда Тянь прочистил горло:

— Кажется, сегодня будет конец света. Тебе лучше переночевать у меня.

Мо Гуань Шань в ступоре уставился на него. Хэ Тянь кивнул в сторону большого окна: тёмные и грозные облака собирались около верхушек небоскрёбов, готовые взорваться в любую секунду.

Шань затряс головой:

— Только через мой труп. Я иду домой.

Перспектива остаться здесь на ночь ужасала. Тянь рассмеялся, увидев застывший шок на лице Мо.

— Расслабься! Я не собираюсь делать ничего странного. Ты можешь лечь на диване, — он язвительно усмехнулся, — хотя, с другой стороны, когда я ещё смогу уговорить тебя провести ночь здесь…

Хэ Тянь засмеялся громче, когда глаза Мо Гуань Шаня вспыхнули.

— Отвратительно! Закрой свой чёртов рот, извращенец!

Однако произведенный эффект удивил Тяня больше, чем он рассчитывал:

— Я же просто шучу! Боги, расслабься… — Хэ Тянь наклонился вперед с дразнящей улыбкой на губах. — Чего ты так боишься? Что я подкрадусь к тебе сзади и надругаюсь? — Он на мгновение остановился, опасно сверкая глазами и растягивая губы шире: — Или что тебе это может понравиться

Мо Гуань Шань яростно уставился на него, будто прямо сейчас перепрыгнет через стол и выбьет из него всё дерьмо. И Мо правда уже хотел начать орать, но неожиданно комната осветилась яркой вспышкой молнии с последующим раскатом грома. А затем разверзся ад. Дождь — холодный и беспощадный, плотным потоком — обрушился на улицы города. Любой, кто осмелился бы выйти наружу, стал бы безумным дураком.

На лбу Шаня было написано _«блять»_ большими буквами.

— Мне нужно позвонить маме, — побеждённо промямлил он и покинул кухню.

* * *

Мо Гуань Шань ворочается на диване, стараясь найти удобное положение. Спать полностью одетым — крайне упрямое и жалкое решение, будто он пытается доказать что-то себе, а не Хэ Тяню. Мо трёт глаза и раздраженно стонет.

Слова Тяня, как маленькие порезы о бумагу, не дают о себе забыть, ноют в голове, выводя его из себя. Шань задаёт себе один и тот же вопрос — тошнотворный, бесящий — снова и снова. Он правда не знает, что пугает его больше: Хэ Тянь, делающий с ним разные вещи, или его предчувствие, что он будет _не_ ненавидеть это, как должен. Они же парни, ради всего святого! У него никогда не было чувств к парням, чёрт возьми, нет; это так странно и неправильно, как будто он изменяет сам себе, но всё же не может отрицать своего любопытства, скрытого в тени отвращения, — мысли бегали кругами. Стало ясно: можно даже не пытаться заснуть. Мо поднимается и с тяжелым вздохом направляется в ванную, надеясь, что пустой мочевой пузырь увеличит его шансы на спокойный сон сегодня.

По пути назад он бросает взгляд через дверной проём на кровать Хэ Тяня, стоящую в центре комнаты. Шаню всегда было интересно, каково это спать вот так: полностью незащищенным и открытым для нападения с любой стороны. Ему обычно нужно чувствовать спиной твёрдую поверхность, чтобы быть в безопасности. Устаревший, но природный инстинкт. Хотя видимо для Тяня это не проблема: ему всё равно на опасения Мо. Он вообще не выглядит, как человек, волнующийся о чём-либо — совершенная противоположность.

Мо Гуань Шань колебается: посапывая, Хэ Тянь крепко спит ( _конечно же_ ), развалившись прямо на середине двуспальной кровати. Он лежит на боку, одной рукой обнимая подушку, в которую уткнулся лицом. Одеяло соскользнуло; в сумерках его кожа кажется молочно-белой, а по рукам и груди текут тени капель дождя. _Не мог что ли этот гад футболку надеть,_ — тихо прорычал Шань.

_Чёрт, на что ты смотришь!_ Он осознаёт, что всё это время пялился на тело Хэ Тяня, и быстро отворачивается. В темноте он спотыкается о стопку книг, ударом ноги отправляя в полёт самую верхнюю, — с громким _плюхом_ она приземляется на пол. Тянь что-то бормочет и начинает ворочаться. Мо Гуань Шань замирает на месте, прикусывая губу; блятьблятьблять… Но дыхание Хэ Тяня не сбивается, он продолжает спокойно спать.

Теперь он лежит на спине, одна рука закинута вверх, прикрывая лицо, а другая вытянута на матраце. Его грудь и торс сияют в тусклом свете, и внезапно Мо не может отвести взгляд. Это первый раз, когда он _смотрит_ на Хэ Тяня; тот уязвим и беззащитен, а взгляд почти бесстыден. Не испытываемый ранее жар, пылающий и опасный, зарождается внутри. Его глаза исследуют руки, торс и ниже: тонкую простынь, совсем ничего не прикрывающую, наоборот, очерчивающую каждый изгиб, выпуклость или впадину. Тело Тяня совсем не похоже на тело девушки: плоская грудь, мускулистая плоть под гладкой кожей — твёрдая, сильная, неженственная. _Красивый_. Шань сглатывает ком в горле и невольно делает шаг в сторону кровати. Подтянутый живот, выделяющаяся V-образная мышца, которая исчезает под белой тканью. Едва заметная дорожка чёрных волос идёт вниз от пупка –отпечаток мужественности и вожделения. Сердце Мо Гуань Шаня бьётся о грудную клетку; его голени натыкаются на каркас кровати. Голова в тумане, а тело ощущается забавно, словно он под кайфом или ходит во сне. Всё, что Мо знает сейчас, — непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к этому телу, почувствовать ощущение гладкой кожи под кончиками пальцами; это притягивает как магнит.

Дождь до сих пор барабанит по окну; матрац прогибается под весом Шаня, когда он встаёт на колени около Хэ Тяня, двигаясь осторожно, как кошка, выследившая добычу и приготовившаяся напасть. С большой вероятность он не смог бы дать разумное объяснение своим действиям ни Тяню, ни даже себе. Но противоречащие друг другу голоса в голове сейчас молчаливы как никогда. Становится почти легко. Естественно. Ноги Мо по обе стороны от бёдер Хэ Тяня, он бы мог сесть прямо на его промежность — осознание этого ускоряет сердцебиение, и нужно пару мгновений, чтобы заново начать дышать.

Хэ Тянь всё ещё глубоко спит — Мо Гуань Шань не может не причитать. _Этот мудак всегда получает то, что хочет._ Находясь так близко, Мо может видеть спокойно поднимающуюся грудь, тёмные круги сосков, тени подмышек. Не думая, кладёт руку на солнечное сплетение, ловя эхо ударов. Как он и ожидал, кожа под его прикосновением тёплая, гладкая, живая.

Хэ Тянь шевелится и медленно открывает глаза, не скрывая удивления, когда видит почти тёмный силуэт Шаня, склонившегося над ним.

— Малыш Мо… Какого…

Его голос хрипит после сна. _Сексуально_.

— Заткнись, — только и может прошептать Мо Гуань Шань. Это невозможно объяснить так же, как и убрать руки. В тишине, опустившейся между ними, он ощущает участившийся пульс и пропущенный вдох. Тянь медленно приподнимается на локтях и долго — с нечитаемым выражением на лице — смотрит на него в тусклом свете. Он не предпринимает абсолютно никаких попыток отодвинуть руку Шаня, просто смотрит на него без слов: ждёт. И это всё, что нужно Мо Гуань Шаню.

Поглаживая широкую грудь и местами легко царапая кожу ногтями, Мо уже двумя руками, задевая соски, спускается к ребрам, бокам; Тянь дрожит под ним и резко выдыхает, когда они добираются до его живота — очень отзывчивый. Это момент уязвимой близости: под пальцами Шаня будто загорается каждая клеточка. Он оставит в памяти каждый вздох и изгиб. Никогда не забудет.

Когда его ноги затекают, Мо Гуань Шань аккуратно садится на колени Тяня — внезапное давление заставляет их обоих подавиться воздухом. Тянь полностью твердый, Шань чувствует это так же хорошо, как и собственную эрекцию, мучительно сдавленную штанами. Чужая рука отрывается от простыни и ложиться на его бедро, длинные и сильные пальцы блуждают, пока не достигают его промежности. Перед глазами плывут звёздочки, а с губ срывается стон, когда Хэ Тянь сжимает его через одежду. Тянь оттягивает ткань и обхватывает его член: крепко, быстро, кожа к коже и, _блять, так горячо_ — Мо Гуань Шань слишком возбуждён, чтобы стыдить себя за тот скулёж, что вырывается из него. Бедра Шаня двигаются непроизвольно, толкаясь в кулак и приближая его к точке невозврата. Он слышит стоны Хэ Тяня будто из-под воды, но ощущения крепкого члена, отчаянно прижимающегося к нему снизу, проступают резко и ярко. Когда Тянь плотно ведёт от основания, а затем большим пальцем надавливает на головку, оргазм прошибает Мо до белых пятен перед глазами — он кончает с сдавленным криком, пачкая грудь под собой; Хэ Тянь не отпускает его даже тогда, продолжая гладить поддергивающийся член.

Не давая ни секунды, чтобы прийти в себя, Хэ Тянь грубо тянет Мо Гуань Шаня на себя, обхватив его за шею, покрытую потом. Их губы соприкасаются — Тянь слегка кусает его, и Мо задыхается в поцелуе, властном и мокром, полностью контролируемым горячим и требовательным языком Хэ Тяня. Футболка Шаня пропиталась спермой, но это мало кого волнует. Он должен был знать: Хэ Тянь не будет с ним нежничать, только жадность, бесстыдство, дерзость… И это чертовски радует.

Его рука крепко цепляется за пряди чёрных волос и тянет — Тянь стонет в поцелуй. Торопливые пальцы поднимают грязную футболку и стягивают её через голову; голые, разгоряченные тела наконец прижимаются друг к другу. Ладони и губы трогают всё, до чего могут дотянуться, оставляют красные следы от ногтей и зубов. Член Хэ Тяня пульсирует около бедра Шаня — Мо нетерпеливо наклоняется и позволяет своей руке забраться под его боксеры. Ещё один стон. По спине бегут мурашки, когда Тянь звучит так сексуально. Мо Гуань Шань дрочит рвано, резко; горячо дышит в шею. Хэ Тянь хватается за него так сильно, оставляя метки, что Мо, блять, ошеломлён тем, как Тянь _реагирует_ на него. Он чувствует приливающую кровь и растущее возбуждение с каждым новым звуком, сорвавшимся с губ Тяня. Шань совсем избавляется от трусов и начинает поглаживать свой уже скользкий от преякулята член. Его рот натыкается на Тяня, и Мо облизывает приоткрытые губы, толкается глубже и сплетает их языки во влажном, пошлом поцелуе. После нескольких особенно сильных толчков глаза Тяня распахиваются: оргазм накрывает его; горячая и вязкая сперма белыми полосами оказывается на пальцах Мо. Видеть, как Тянь достигает пика из-за _него_ , оказывается достаточным, чтобы отвердеть снова — Шань наваливается на Тяня и отчаянно тянется к его губам.

Остаток ночи сливается в одно яркое, жаркое пятно; опьяняющая гонка обнаженных тел; кожа к коже, скользкой от пота и спермы; простынь — просто липкий беспорядок. Дождь прекратился пару часов назад, и реальность медленно возвращается, всплывает к поверхности после бури.

Мо Гуань Шань находится на грани сна, когда чувствует нерешительный, заинтересованный взгляд Хэ Тяня на себе. Стыд лавиной рушится на него — он неожиданно осознаёт, что полностью потерял контроль и уступил своим самым опасным желаниям, разрушив так тщательно выстраиваемые стены. Шань так смущен, что молниеносно отворачивается — знакомая ненависть к себе уже натачивает ножи в его душе. Чёрт возьми, он не может объяснять всё сейчас: слишком устал, слишком высушен, слишком, блять, не знает, что всё это должно значить… Пальцы Тяня мягко ложатся на его лицо и поворачивают голову с удивительной нежностью — их глаза встречаются. Выражение лица напротив лишено насмешки; он смотрит внимательно и поддерживающе, любопытно, но совсем не требовательно. Голос Хэ Тяня — тихий и хриплый — проникает сквозь поток его мыслей, сквозь _его страхи_ :

— Что заставило тебя ждать так чертовски долго, малыш Мо?


End file.
